


Saliendo de la crisis

by begok



Series: Muérdago [11]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Abre la puerta del apartamento con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a Even si aún está durmiendo. Así que cierra despacio, se quita las zapatillas, deja la mochila en el suelo y cuelga la chaqueta antes de caminar hacia el dormitorio. Se apoya en el marco de la puerta y observa la figura inmóvil de su novio.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Muérdago [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Saliendo de la crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Post series.

Abre la puerta del apartamento con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a Even si aún está durmiendo. Así que cierra despacio, se quita las zapatillas, deja la mochila en el suelo y cuelga la chaqueta antes de caminar hacia el dormitorio. Se apoya en el marco de la puerta y observa la figura inmóvil de su novio.

\- No me mires mientras duermo –la voz de Even suena ronca y pastosa.

\- No estás durmiendo.

Lo diría con una sonrisa si Even no levantase el nórdico y se tapase aún más con él, ocultándose por completo de su vista.

Así que suspira y da media vuelta para ir a la cocina a preparar algo de comida. Unos minutos después coloca dos platos en la mesa del pequeño comedor de su apartamento y camina de regreso al dormitorio para avisar a Even de que está servida.

\- Baby, la comida ya está puesta.

\- No tengo hambre –la voz de su novio suena apagada bajo el nórdico.

Come de nuevo en soledad, sin dejar de lanzar miradas de refilón a la puerta del dormitorio por si Even finalmente decide unirse a él y compartir unos minutos antes de que vuelva a la facultad. Pero una vez más, su novio no le acompaña y acaba recogiendo los platos. Deja el suyo vacío en el fregadero y tapa el de su chico antes de meterlo en el frigorífico.

Tiene sólo unos minutos para salir del apartamento si no quiere llegar tarde, así que asoma la cabeza por la habitación.

\- Te he dejado la comida en la nevera por si tienes hambre más tarde. Nos vemos esta noche. Te quiero, Even.

Se pone los zapatos mientras se pone la cazadora y luego se coloca la mochila al hombro. Antes de cerrar la puerta del apartamento vuelve a repetir, por si Even no le ha escuchado.

\- Te quiero.

Cuando regresa al apartamento unas horas después está tan cansado que tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por no dejarse caer en el recibidor. Pero no es el mejor momento para dejarse vencer por el cansancio, así que repite su rutina y se asoma al dormitorio para comprobar que Even sigue en la cama, tapado hasta que sólo su tupé despeinado es visible y sin ninguna intención de mostrar que es consciente de su presencia.

\- Estoy de vuelta, baby. Voy a hacer la cena.

Cuando abre el frigorífico para ver qué va a hacer de cena, ve que el plato con la comida de Even no está y que de hecho lo que había dejado en el fregadero ahora está limpio y en su sitio. Se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa porque aunque sea poco a poco, parece que su novio empieza a salir del pozo en el que está hundido.

Prepara la cena y espera a que la salsa esté lista mientras observa por la ventana. Se le escapa una lágrima, que se limpia rápidamente, como si alguien pudiera verle, pero no puede parar el resto, todas las que le siguen y que le han estado ahogando durante días.

Se enfada consigo mismo porque no puede venirse abajo cuando Even más le necesita, es egoísta porque sabe lo mal que lo está pasando su novio y no es nadie para lamentarse porque su chico lleva un par de días sin dirigirle la palabra más que para dejarle claro que le molesta.

Sirve la cena en los platos y los deja sobre la mesa antes de acercarse a la habitación para decírselo a Even. No se molesta cuando su novio ni siquiera levanta la cabeza al escucharle y regresa al comedor para comenzar a cenar. Está masticando el primer bocado cuando escucha un ruido procedente del dormitorio y unos segundos después su novio entra en la estancia. Le observa mientras toma asiento frente a él y se obliga a no mostrar ningún tipo de emoción que le haga sentir incómodo mientras le llena el vaso de agua.

Cuando Even se levanta y sale del comedor, a Isak se le encoge un poco el corazón pensando que volverá al dormitorio, pero regresa unos segundos después con su medicación, que se toma antes de continuar con la cena. No quiere mirarlo, pero no puede evitar echar un vistazo a cuántas pastillas quedan y comprobar que Even, a pesar de todo, se ha estado tomando sus dosis religiosamente.

Terminan de cenar en silencio, como si hubiera sido un día normal pero sin la conversación contándose qué han hecho durante la jornada. Tampoco le importa demasiado, es un avance teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado esa semana. Así que espera a que Even termine de cenar para recoger los platos y llevarlos a la cocina, intuyendo que cuando regrese al comedor después de fregar no habrá nadie esperándole.

Pero esa noche, cuando vuelve al comedor, Even sigue sentado en su silla, bebiendo en silencio de su vaso de agua. Y de repente las ganas que tenía de meterse en la cama y dormir hasta que sonara el despertador se esfuman. Sería capaz de aguantar hasta la madrugada si con ello puede pasar un poco de tiempo con su chico.

\- ¿Te apetece un capítulo de… –se encoge de hombros, incapaz de recordar qué estaban viendo antes de la última crisis– algo?

Le vale un pequeño movimiento de cabeza como asentimiento y se sienta en el sofá, esperando a que Even ocupe su lugar a su lado para encender la tele y buscar algo en Netflix para pasar la noche.

\- ¿ _The Witcher_? –le da el play después de unos segundos sin respuesta.

Se acomoda en el sofá, esperando que, en cualquier momento, Even se levante y regrese a la cama, pero una vez más su novio le sorprende esa noche y se recuesta contra su pecho, dejando que le rodee con su brazo. Se remueve hasta colocar a su chico entre sus piernas y busca la manta para taparles a ambos.

Apenas presta atención a la serie y sabe que Even tampoco lo está haciendo, pero tampoco se mueve de su lado y eso es suficiente. Peina su pelo rubio con los dedos, besando su sien cuando no puede contenerse más y estrechándole con fuerza con el otro brazo contra su cuerpo.

Llevan capítulo y medio de la serie cuando Even gira el rostro y le mira, sonriendo un poquito antes de acariciar su rostro con la mano.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Se inclina y le besa, lamiéndole los labios agrietados y gimiendo cuando el sabor metálico de la sangre llena su boca porque ha reabierto alguna herida en ellos. Pero Even no protesta, sólo le devuelve el beso, lamiéndole la lengua con suavidad, como si temiera ser rechazado. Como si eso pudiera ocurrir en algún universo.

Se van a la cama después del segundo capítulo y por primera vez en días, Even le abraza por la espalda y se duerme hundiendo la nariz en su nuca. Isak se duerme sabiendo que han comenzado a salir de esa crisis y que siguen estando bien y unidos.


End file.
